Kitty Ditty
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga A black kitten with a white right ear becomes their conduit. PAIRING: Cielo x Sera friendship. WARNING: COMPLETE AU, WAFF, POINTLESS NONSENSICAL FLUFF.
1. Weird Kitty

**Kitty Ditty**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters mentioned below belong to ATLUS USA. **

**A/N: Really sorry Tasha for the LOONNGGG delay. I didn't know why this got so pushed back. ANYWAY, this is just some fluff for you. I know you're crazy about fluff…although I'd NEVER understand why. Fluff? shudders **

**OH YEA! I also dedicate this to my dog. THAT'S RIGHT! AINSHTAI SOUSHI-KUN, AISHTE IMASU ITSUMADEMO!! Thanks for being there for the last nine years of my life...Yahari omae wa hontoni subarashii inu…Daisuki; soshite, domo arigato…for everything. May you have many, many more years to come…**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, WAFF, ANGST, POINTLESS FLUFF**

**WARNING: THIS PIECE CONTAINS EMOTIVE NARRATION BETWEEN MASTER AND PET. If you're not a pet person, you might find this piece confusing and a bit "off the mark". To Tasha, I know you're a dog person! Hehehehehhe! Enjoy! **

**It also CONTAINS MILD RELIGIOUS THEMES! BE WARNED!**

**Chapter 1: Weird Kitty**

Sera fought back a shiver as she walked down the narrow streets of her hometown. She breathed in the cool and chilly air. It was autumn and was almost winter. The trees had all cast away their leaves and were now plucked…naked…empty.

She shivered at the thought of the inevitable winter and held her short skirt down as a playful breeze passed through in between her legs.

She clutched her books tighter against her chest as she walked hurriedly.

She stopped however, when she approached a small shrine. She nodded and stood in front of it. She always prayed to the small shrine by the roadside when she can; which was almost every day.

So, sticking to her routine, she got on her knees, on the dirt and clasped her hands together in front of her face and said a small prayer.

A few moments later, she got up again and gathered her books when suddenly a small sound caught her attention.

She blinked in surprise. It was a low meow. She looked within the shrine and found nothing. She then looked behind the shrine, right below a tree, and there, she saw, with pleasant surprise, a box with a small kitten within.

"Aw…poor little guy…" she cooed softly as she stroked the kitten behind its ears. She blinked; she had never seen a cat like this though. It was a small kitten that could fit in one's palm. Its coat was black and was smooth to the touch like silk. But what caught Sera's eyes were its silver right ear and its silver piercing eyes.

She giggled, "You're pretty cute aren't you? You have eyes like mine."

The kitten seemed to understand and meowed appreciatively at her and purred, leaning further into her touch.

Sera was lost in thought, petting the kitten, until her phone rang. She sighed, "Just a sec little guy." she said as she pulled her hand away, digging into her bag for her phone.

She pressed it to her ear, "Hello…mum…I'm on my way home. Yeah…okay…I'll see you soon. Bye."

She put the phone back and looked at kitten sadly, "Oh…I'm so sorry little guy…I can't take you back with me."

The kitten understood as its silver eyes peered deeply into Sera's eyes; it looked, almost sad. She stroked the kitten behind the ear and it closed its eyes, purring. Sera withdrew her hand and took out a small box.

"Here," she said, opening it and taking out its contents, "it's leftovers from my lunch…I don't have anything else…" she said, putting the hotdog within the kitten's box. The kitten meowed again and slowly went over to the sausage, licking and nipping at it.

Sera giggled, "I wish I could take you with me…But mum doesn't like cats. She's allergic to them."

'Actually…she doesn't like many things…' she thought sadly, reflecting on her eccentric mother. 'She doesn't like animals…or other people…'

She then stood up and the kitten looked at her with sad eyes, "Don't look at me like that. I'll be back tomorrow."

The kitten purred in response and went back to its food. Sera smiled, "Don't forget to keep warm!"

And then, she slowly turned around and headed home.

xxxxx

"Mum?" Sera asked timidly.

Her mother, Jenna, turned to look at her; her silver orbs staring at her daughter disinterestedly, "What is it Sera?"

"Can…can…we have pets?"

Jenna frowned, "I thought that we already talked about this Sera."

Sera cast her face down, "I know mum. I was just wondering if you know, you'd change your mind."

Jenna shook her head, "Sorry Sera. I can't allow you to have pets. Those things just bring diseases. They're unhealthy for you." She then kissed her daughter, "Go on. You'll be late for school."

Sera took her lunch and grabbed her bag, "I'll see you later mum!"

"Take care honey!" Jenna called back.

xxxxx

Sera jogged heartily as she made her way towards the small shrine. She had bought a small can of cat food just after she had been dismissed from her school.

She smiled as she reached the particular spot, and there, she set her bag on the ground and knelt, taking out the small can.

She looked at the kitten and petted his head, "Here you go little guy…I got this from the store after school. I hope you like it!"

She quickly, yet firmly, opened the can and a moment later, set it on the ground, feeding the small kitten.

She smiled as the weak little kitten began to eat. Sera couldn't help but giggle. It was then, that as she continued to stare at the cat…that her chest felt…lighter.

She sighed a heavy sigh. She wasn't a popular girl at school…She didn't have many friends; scratch that. She didn't have friends…

Girls her age at her school weren't too keen on her…Why? She really didn't know. Perhaps her mother could answer that…

And she did; only not in the way Sera hoped she would.

Her mother would always tell her that children like those…were always up to no good. She always used to tell them that they weren't good friends, or real friends for that matter, hence were of no consequence to her.

When she was younger, she used to believe that…But now…as she steadily grew older, and was now in her ninth grade, she began to question her mother's answers…

It was then, at that time, that contentment was getting harder and harder to attain. Before, she would be fine; playing with her toys without anyone…She would always find comfort and company with her imaginary friends…

But, now, she had transgressed that phase in her life…

Now, her heart was beginning to long for more…

But again, she was afraid to ask her mother…She knew that her mother was still not accepting of "strangers". Yes; that was how she viewed the people within their town. Never mind that they were the very same people that they had lived with…To her mother, they were all faceless…nameless…worthless.

She closed her eyes; she didn't believe that…

Not really…

A low and quaint meow threw Sera out of her reverie. She blinked and looked at the cat again and saw that it had finished the meal that she had given it.

She petted it with her hand and there whispered, "I wish I could take you with me…"

She knew that it would never talk back…It had been an animal after all…

But still…

Sera blinked and stiffened. As soon as she had uttered her words prior, the kitten looked straight at her as if understanding what it was she had said.

She blinked her eyes several times and a moment later, smiled. She was imagining things of course. The kitten was just a kitten. Nothing more.

Slowly, she gathered her belongings and prepared to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow…Take care Little Kitty and stay warm!"

With a final gentle stroke behind its ear, Sera stood and headed towards her lonely home…

xxxxx

It had been a fortnight now since her meeting with her cute kitty. She began to ease her loneliness now…

Peering within its gentle and innocent silver eyes was enough for Sera to do so.

The kitten's eyes were so soothing…so relaxing that she felt as though she didn't need company at all.

She hurried to the shrine as fast as she could. She quickly crouched down to get a look at her special kitty when her heart stopped.

He was gone!

Sera's heart-rate climbed as her breathing became ragged; where was he? Where did he go!? Did…did someone else take him!?

'Oh God no!' she thought frantically, imagining all sorts of unsavory images in her head, 'Where did he go!?'

Not wasting anymore time, she searched the entire area but found no sign of her little kitten. She bit her lip in nervousness, 'I hope he's okay…'

Okay?

Of course he wasn't okay!

He was young, helpless…vulnerable! He wasn't capable of fending for himself! He was practically prey out there!

Her heart stopped for a moment as she imagined him being made fun of by bullies…boys her age. Her breathing stopped as well. At that thought, being aghast and angry, she clenched her tiny hands into fists and forced herself to walk.

She was going to find him.

No matter how long it took. She had taken care of him the best she could for the last fortnight. She had grown attached to him. Yes. She had come to love the little kitten. She wasn't going to let anything happen to it.

She may be small and meek but she would defend her little kitty whatever the cost!

And her mum?

'I'm sorry mum. But I have to do this!' she mentally said firmly, having reached a verdict.

Without further thoughts she dashed from the scene.

xxxxx

He walked along the road hurriedly. He had a lot of things to do…A lot of homework, a lot of chores…He sighed; everything was a routine for him. Same crap…different day.

He sighed as he continued to trudge through the semi-muddy road. He frowned; he had thought that being in a new country would be a good boost for him…But it would seem that it wasn't the case at all…

He had been there for an entire year and still he had problems fitting in. People his age just…weren't interested in him.

'Maybe it's de hair ja?' he thought to himself as he considered having his long braided hair actually cut and straightened.

He stopped as he shivered at that thought.

'On second thought…No way.'

Yup.

There was no way that he was going to change himself or what he looked like just so that he could please other people. No; that would be wrong. People should accept him for who he was…Not for who he was trying to be.

He wasn't Japanese and that was that!

'Hmph!' he thought haughtily as he gained vigor at his predisposition.

He resumed his walk immediately and there stopped as he heard a particular sound. He froze; it was…a meow.

He had heard cats before…But for some reason, this one…this one making the sound at that moment just roused his interest…

Why was that…?

He blinked and followed the sound. He knew that he was beginning to diverge from his route, but he just couldn't help it. This time, his curiosity rather than his tendency to follow routine, had prevailed.

He had followed the surprisingly alluring sound.

He looked around as he found himself under a bridge. The sounds were…coming from there?

He looked left and right but failed to locate its source. He scratched the back of his head and made to turn back and give up when he had heard the distinct meow once more. This time, he snapped alert and turned sharply around.

Still seeing nothing, he looked up.

He smirked, "Dere you are! Finally, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

He raised an eyebrow as he saw the peculiar markings on the kitten. A black cat with a white right ear.

'Weird…' he thought.

"Are you de one making all dem noise?"

The kitten seemed to have understood and meowed in response.

Cielo chuckled. It was just so cute! He wondered for a moment. It was all alone…He frowned at that.

'No one should be alone…ja?' he thought sadly as he gazed at the aforesaid seemingly lonesome kitten.

Suddenly, he had the mind to take him home. He smiled sheepishly at the kitten and scratched the back of his head once more, "So well…Aa…I suppose you want to come wid me den?"

He kitten meowed once more.

So it was decided.

Cielo chuckled as he tiptoed to retrieve the little kitten. He had half expected for it to struggle in his hands and perhaps leave him with some "playful" scratches, but to his bafflement, it did not protest.

It was as if his previous statement, his bluff had been all true…

This little kitten…really wanted to go with him. He blinked and looked at the little kitty in his hands, "Well, let's go den. It'll be dark soon."

xxxxx

Sera looked at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. She had failed; she had not seen her little kitty. Not a trace of him was found. Her heart sank and her cheeks drooped as her silver eyes brimmed with tears.

He was gone…wasn't he…?

Was she right…?

Did bad people really take him…?

She closed her eyes shut, letting a few tears escape, squeezing their way through her closed eyelids.

She silently prayed, 'I hope…that wherever he may be…that he's okay…'

Her prayer was interrupted however as she heard the all too familiar ringing of her phone. She smiled bitterly as she read the label on the screen, telling her who her caller was.

It was her mother.

She sighed and picked up the phone. She was going to get an earful…

But, for the first time in her life…She didn't care.

xxxxx

"You all warmed in dere little buddy?" Cielo asked the little kitten as he laid him within a small basket with cushions within.

He had to be careful though. His parents really didn't approve of pets…

That was why he had to sneak his little guy within the house. If his parents found out about the kitten, they'd just send it back out…

Cielo frowned, 'Yeah; out…in de rain…all alone…'

He closed his eyes and there just focused on what laid before him. Yes; his little kitty. He opened his eyes once more and there locked gazes with his guest. He chuckled and petted it, stroking it affectionately behind its ears and then along its slick black coat, making him arch his spine in affectionate appreciation of the gesture.

It purred in satisfaction and proceeded to come over to where he sat, rubbing its head and body against Cielo's arm.

"Cute little guy aren't you…?"

The kitten seemed to have understood and meowed. Cielo chuckled again, "So, what will I name you?"

He brought his hand to his chin as he carefully thought, "Hm…Wat about…Buddy?"

He laughed as he saw the evident look of disapproval in the kitten. That was surprising to say the least. After all, how can animals wear facial expressions?

He didn't know how…but this kitten just did!

"Okay, okay…Hm…Wat about…Max? No? Hm…Rex…? Christopher…?"

Cielo lay on the floor, exhausted.

He had just spent countless minutes coming up with names but the kitten did not like any of them. He closed his eyes as he thought once more.

"Oooffff!" he huffed in surprise as he felt weight on his abdomen. He opened an eye lazily and slightly raised his head and saw his little kitten on him, looking straight into his eyes.

Cielo smiled, "You want me to get some rest and forget about de name right?"

It meowed.

Yup.

Cielo was now a certified animal psychic. He chuckled at that, "Maybe dat's my hidden talent."

The kitten gave him a look of disapproval and Cielo sweat-dropped, "Maybe not…"

xxxxx

It had been hours after she got her earful did Sera finally relax. And now that she had just finished dealing with her paranoid mother did she begin to deal with another problem.

Her little kitten.

What had happened to it?

At that thought, she once more sobbed. Some may call her a sap…but she didn't care. She just didn't like the idea of animals getting hurt…Most especially young ones…They were helpless and vulnerable…

It wasn't fair for them to suffer life's harshness when they didn't receive the proper training! It wasn't fair!

Her cheeks drooped once more. She hated these sorts of thoughts. She shook her head. She knew what she was going to do.

She was going to look for him.

She would.

He was an odd looking kitten; surely it wouldn't be that hard to find him, would it?

'No! I'll find you!' she thought with burning resolve and unwavering conviction.

xxxxx


	2. Here Kitty

**AN: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, POINTLESS FLUFF. RELIGIOUS THEMES BELOW! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 2:** **Here Kitty **

Cielo dashed for his room as soon as he had arrived from school, yelling a hasty "hi mum" along the way.

He slammed his door open and slammed it back shut.

He smiled and looked for his little kitten. He blinked; he was gone!

He chuckled, "Want to play hide and seek?" Cielo then proceeded to look for his little buddy, looking high and low, left and right.

A few minutes later, he scratched his hair, putting his other hand on his hip in contemplation. Just where did that cat go? He narrowed his eyes in slight vexation but it was quickly dissolved as he saw his little buddy on the branch of a tree just outside his window.

His sapphire eyes widened, "How'd you get dere?"

He quickly dropped his bag on the floor and jogged over to his window, pulling it up. The kitten saw him and looked at him square in the eyes.

"You're very adventurous aren't you?" he drawled at the small animal. The kitten understood and meowed in response.

Cielo outstretched his arms and beckoned to the kitten, "Well, come on. You might fall."

The kitten did not listen and thus ventured further away from him. Cielo blinked, "No don't! You might fall!"

Again, his words were unheeded.

He weighed his options. What options?! There was only one thing left to do. Jump from his window and retrieve the kitten. He nodded, "Dat shouldn't be too hard ja?"

He nodded and began to get out through the window. From there, he agilely jumped and caught the branch. He slowly pulled himself up, praying that the tree branch would be enough to support his weight.

It was.

He let out a breath of relief.

After minutes of grueling effort to pull himself up, he looked left and right for his little buddy and frowned in half worry and half vexation to realize that he wasn't there.

"Where'd you go now?!" he asked as he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

He froze and raised an eyebrow as he heard a low and distant meow.

He immediately leaned down, supporting his weight with his palms being pressed on the branch. There, on the ground was his kitty. He gave it a sour face, "You just enjoy doing dis don't you?"

He blinked; did it just smile at him?

'Oh mon…I tink I need a break from all dis studying and extracurricular activities!'

He didn't have much time to ponder over it as he saw that the kitten had begun to move once more. He gritted his teeth, "Hey wait!"

He weighed his options. What options?! There was only one thing left to do. Let go of the branch, run after it and catch it!

He let out a low and frustrated growl.

This was getting kind of annoying.

But then again…he didn't have to chase it. Maybe it found another place to stay…He could just leave it to fend for itself…

He shook his head.

No.

There was something about that kitten. He could feel it. He didn't really understand it, but he just felt compelled to follow it; just like the previous day…when he felt compelled to rescue it from the bridge and take it home…

That was right.

Compelled.

He just felt compelled to. It was as if it was a decree by some heavenly deity…Or something like it.

'Whoa…Dis is definitely getting weird…' he thought to himself as he realized that he had spaced out momentarily, wasting valuable seconds in his "kitty hunting".

With another growl, he left all feelings of hesitation, procrastination and contemplation behind and jumped down.

Once he landed on his feet and gathered his thoughts, he looked left and right for his little kitten.

Ah!

There he was!

"Come back!" he yelled as he saw the kitten run…

xxxxx

Sera was beginning to lose hope…She had walked all around their little town, looking at every crook and cranny that she found…But alas, she found no trace of her little guy…

She sighed…

Maybe…maybe he was really gone…?

Maybe he found other people to care for him…

She smiled weakly at that; that was a nice thought wasn't it? But on the other side of the fence, her little guy might have been taken by some ruffian who had a sadistic streak!

She gasped at that.

But the fact remained unchanged. Her little guy was still missing. Her heart ached at that. It was then that she remembered what her mother had told her.

When all things seemed hopeless, there was something obviously lacking in her efforts…She smiled languidly once more.

Prayer.

When all things seemed lost…there was only one thing left to do.

Pray.

'Seek and you shall find…Ask and it shall be given…Knock and the door shall be opened…'

Realizing what she needed to do, she pivoted her heels and ran towards the little shrine where she found her little guy…

xxxxx

Cielo ran after the little kitten with gritted teeth. Where was he going? Why was he so adamant in getting away from him!? Last night, they had been getting along so well! So, what had changed!? Didn't his little buddy like staying with him anymore?

He looked along the streets as he ran and saw that this was going beyond where he found the kitten.

So, it wasn't where he wanted to go eh?

Yes…that was it.

"Whoa…!!" he half-yelled as his thoughts had distracted him. He tripped and fell on the muddy ground with a thud. He groaned as he picked himself up. He looked at himself and frowned; there were many patches of dark brown mud all over his uniform. Most especially on his back and the back of his pants.

"Mum is not going to like dis." he told himself knowingly. He looked on ahead and there saw the little kitten stopping, its eyes locked on to Cielo's blue eyes. What was it doing? It was just standing there. Almost as if, waiting for him…

There!

That was the thought that had pervaded his mind before he slipped! He was thinking of the plausible motives his little kitty might have had for running from him! It was simple.

This kitten wasn't running from him…

'You're leading me on…But why? And where are we going?' he thought in confusion. Before he could ponder over it any further, the kitten had dashed from the scene once more. Cielo growled lightly and ran after the little critter.

He didn't know how long he had been running, but he felt a feeling of relief as he saw the kitten in front of him.

He smirked as he saw the kitten beginning to slow down…Where was this…? This was…the uphill part of town…He had been there…but not really.

This wasn't part of his route…

He looked around and saw the barren trees; all dry and looked almost dead. He nodded in appreciation. He bet that those trees were lush with rich leaves and flowers…while the fields were filled with lush greenery during Spring…

He blinked; forget that! Where did the kitten run off to again!?

He stopped and looked at the ground and saw him sitting a few feet in front of him, meowing.

Cielo chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Dis is where you wanted to go? Why?"

The cat said nothing and instead ran from him. Cielo groaned, "Not dis again!"

To his surprise, the kitten hadn't taken him anywhere far. A few feet from their spot and there he found the aforesaid kitten…behind a small shrine.

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "You…you want to stay here?"

He walked over to it slowly, half expecting it to run…but it didn't. It just…stayed put. Cielo, once he walked over to him noticed that there was a small box behind the small shrine. He understood now.

"Is dis where you stay?"

It meowed at him.

Cielo smiled, "Aw…aint you cute?" he chuckled. He sighed and knelt in front of the shrine, "Well now dat de chase is over, wat do you say to some chow?"

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small can, "I got dis for you!"

xxxxx

Sera ran through the streets and soon, she was nearing the small shrine.

She stopped as she heard a meow.

'It's him! It's gotta be!' she thought with much exuberance. She ran once more and soon saw the small shrine. She heard the meow once more. Now, she knew, for certain, that her little kitten was there.

She felt her heart swell in happiness and relief at that.

She froze, however, as she found someone else, kneeling where she used to. He was a tall boy; a head taller than her with long blue hair. He was dressed in dark blue long-sleeved jacket with a Chinese collar and a pair of matching pants. It was his school uniform. She blinked; it was different from hers. Their uniforms were gray.

So, he was definitely not from her school.

She frowned; who was that and what did he want?

She did another sweep of the boy's appearance and shook her head in disapproval. He was dirty. He was probably one of those typical bullies at school wanting to pick on those younger, smaller and weaker than they were!

That made her angry…

No one was going to her harm her little kitty! But then…she hesitated for but a moment…

She considered turning away, like what her mother used to say…

'Avoid a confrontation…'

But as she once thought of her innocent kitten, probably at the mercy of this "brute", she knew that she had little choice. And so, with emboldened steps, she marched towards the kneeling form and spoke in a timid voice, mimicking a strong and resolute one, "Hey…! W-what are you doing?"

The figure slowly turned around.

Blue met silver.

Sera furrowed her eyebrows as she regarded the blue-haired boy steadily, peering into his sapphire eyes deeply as he stood.

"Is dis your cat?" he asked. Cielo felt nervous at that moment. What if his little buddy had led him there so that he may say goodbye? Maybe this silver-eyed girl was his owner…

He didn't even want to think about it.

Sera pouted, "No…But…it isn't yours either!" she responded defensively.

The boy, who was probably her own age smiled, "How would you know dat?" Yes! Well, he was relieved. She wasn't his owner. He had a good chance of owning the kitten now…But…with her talking to him like the way she just did, he would wager that she cared a lot about the kitten as well…

Sera tilted her head to the side; this boy had…a funny way of speaking. Forget that! He had hair that was…strange…! From far away, it looked long, yes, she noticed…but when she came nearer, she discovered that not only was it long but…

It was long and was in…braids?

"You…you should leave it alone!" she said, frowning, ignoring his previous comment.

He raised an eyebrow and then smiled, "I'm not doing anything bad to it…I was just feeding it."

Yes…she really did care about the small kitten. And if this was where his little buddy was staying, then this girl would've been worried about him when he went missing the other night.

'But he wasn't missing! He was staying wid me!' Cielo thought.

Sera did not believe him. After all, why would a boy like him be interested in her little kitten?

Boys like him were always up to no good anyway! They did nothing but wreck things, vandalize places, desecrate shrines and be mean to girls like her!

Just like what her mum had said so!

And now, one of them had found her poor little kitten…Her poor little defenseless kitten…Well, she would have none of that! She'd protect her little kitten, girl or no girl!

She stomped closer to him and glared, "Yeah right…! You were probably going to…" She stopped as she looked at her helpless little kitten.

She blushed beet red as she discovered that the boy was being truthful…He really was…feeding him…

She immediately felt bad…She didn't think that…

She turned to the boy with her pink-tinged face, "Um…you were…feeding him?"

She had expected the boy to make fun of her, or to rub against her face the mistake that she had made. But to her surprise, he did no such thing and merely chirped cheerfully, "Yeah. I am. I took him home last night after I found him by the bridge. Well, today, he ran here and made me chase after him!" he explained convivially as he continued to stroke the kitten slick black fur, while in turn, it purred and rubbed himself against the boy's hand.

So…he was the one who took care of him last night…

But another thing though, that she noticed was…

Sera couldn't believe it. He was actually spending seconds…no, minutes talking to her…At that, she couldn't help but smile…

"Oh, yea, my name is Cielo." he told her cheerfully, as he stood up, holding out a hand.

Sera looked from his smiling face to his hand and there she marveled at it for a moment. A…friend…?

Remembering her manners, she took his hand and shook it firmly, her eyes meeting his, "My…my name is Sera…"

"I go to de all boys high school downtown." he told her.

"I go to the high school just around the corner…" she responded meekly, smiling. So, all boys high school…? That would explain why she hadn't seen him…And the fact that she rarely went out also added to the equation.

As their eyes locked together and their hands intertwined with one another's, they felt an instant rapport…

Sera's smile widened as her silver eyes sparkled as she continued to peer within the young boy's twinkling sapphire eyes…

She didn't know why, or how, but she had a strong feeling…that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

Now, she had a friend.

A meow was suddenly heard. The two broke their eye contact and stared at the ignored kitten and both sweat-dropped.

Sera knelt down and took the kitten in her hands. Cielo chuckled and petted the small kitten, "Aint you de cutest ting?"

She chuckled as they heard the cat purr in appreciation.

She felt her heart swim in happiness as the moment went by.

She was wrong with her earlier statement.

She didn't merely have a friend.

No.

That was a mistake.

Now, she had two friends…

"So…umm…what will we do now?" Sera asked timidly. Cielo understood what she meant, "Dis isn't your cat…and it isn't mine…Well, what else should we do? We'll adopt him!"

Sera blushed as she heard the words "we'll adopt". It was silly, really, but to her ears, it was as if Cielo was insinuating they become the kitty's parents…his mum and dad.

And at that thought, her body burned.

She nodded, "Y-yes…We can take turns in…taking him home." she concurred.

"It's okay with your parents?" Cielo asked; a bit worried.

Sera smiled, "I'll convince my mum." She wasn't kidding either. She'd convince her mum to let her kitty stay…In one way or another, in any way that she could.

The two laughed as they heard a lively meow followed by a purr.

"So, what'll we name him?"

Sera thought for a while, "What about…Erwin?"

"Erwin?" Cielo asked.

She nodded, "Yeah! Isn't it cute?" she asked; beaming, with her silver eyes twinkling in outmost sincerity.

They both looked at the kitten and saw that it liked the name. Cielo pouted at him childishly, "Hey! Last night wen I was naming you, you didn't like any of de names I gave!"

Sera chuckled at that, "Really?"

Cielo turned to look at her and drawled, "Really…He didn't like dem names…But it looks like he tinks you're a better judge wen it comes to names ja?"

She giggled at that but said nothing.

"Really?" she asked the kitten. The kitten, much to their surprise, meowed in response. Cielo sweat-dropped. Maybe Sera was a better judge after all…

"Okay. Erwin den. We'd name him Erwin." Cielo replied cheerfully, forgetting all about the issue of being a name judge or whatnot.

Sera giggled. She wasn't alone anymore…

"So um…" Sera began, intertwining her hands at her back, kicking the ground with the tip of her shoe lightly, "What happened to your uniform…?" she asked timidly, genuinely curious.

Cielo laughed as he scrutinized himself, "Dis…? Well, why don't you ask Erwin?"

Sera tilted her head to the side as she laughed, "Erwin?"

"Dat's right. I met a little accident while I was chasing him ja?"

He sweat-dropped as he saw a flash of disbelief and skepticism dance within Sera's eyes. What, did she think that he was that of a klutz? He hoped not! And if she did, he would just have to change her mind.

"It was an accident! It's not like I'd trip on a skin of a banana!" he defended himself. He turned to look at the kitten, "Tell her Erwin!"

Sera laughed as his apparent childish behavior. She shook her head as she continued to giggle. And her mother told her that she was childish…

The truth was, there were people more childish than she. She just hadn't met them…yet.

The kitten meowed a low meow, clearly disagreeing with Cielo's statement.

"I don't think Erwin saw it that way Cielo…" Sera said gently, pressing the back of her right hand against her lips as she laughed demurely.

Cielo watched with a warm heart as Sera laughed at his expense…

He felt happy that she was happy. He really didn't care if she laughed at him or with him. As long as she laughed; it was fine. But still, Erwin wasn't backing him up! He glared playfully at the small kitten, "You…you traitor!"

Sera laughed harder as she heard Erwin meow at Cielo's statement…

Aa…Friends…Finally, she had some of her own.

At the moment, none of her mother's words hung in her head…Right now, being with Cielo and Erwin, she felt just right. Right now, she would not allow her moment with them to be interrupted or rudely snatched from her by her mother's hurtful albeit spiteful words…

She wasn't a little girl anymore.

She knew what she wanted. She knew what she needed. And as she continued to peer into Cielo's sapphire eyes, she knew that it was him whom she needed…

She needed him…

Sera had a good feeling that her friendship with this boy, her bond with him would transcend all conventional feelings of friendship…

They were going to be the best of friends, weren't they…?

Cielo smiled as he continued to look at Sera. So, he had been right about Erwin, hadn't he? He really had been compelled to follow him…

Why…?

'So dat I would be able to meet Sera…' he thought knowingly.

Now, he was sure…Traveling over to a different country and settling there wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He had a feeling that he would start to fit in a lot better from then on. And he had a feeling that he and Sera were going to be really good friends.

And it was all thanks to Erwin.

xxxxx


	3. Kitty Heaven

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, POINTLESS FLUFF, RELIGIOUS THEMES**

**Chapter 3: Kitty Heaven**

Ten long years had passed.

Cielo and Sera, now starting their careers, having finished their collegiate studies, once more found themselves by the same shrine where they had met all those years ago…

It was there that they had met Erwin…It was there that they had met one another.

Sera sobbed a bit, biting her bent finger in her lip as she prayed to the small shrine…A hand found her shoulder and touched her softly, consoling her.

Yes…consoling her…

Ten long years…

Granted it was a long time, but to the two of them, it wasn't nearly enough.

Erwin had passed from their world. Oh how she wished that he didn't have to go…All of the times that she had spent with him weren't nearly enough…

Ten years had gone by so quickly that it was as if it were a mere passing daydream…nothing more. And all those years were the most meaningful for her. She had been so full of life…so filled with zest for life…

She didn't have regrets with Erwin…Not many, anyway…

She didn't regret a single moment that she had spent with her fluffy kitty. Perhaps the only thing that she had regretted was the fact that, sooner or later, they would have to come to this.

This.

This inevitable farewell.

She regretted that he had only a fraction of a lifetime in comparison to her and Cielo…

And throughout those years that she had spent with her friends, she had watched him steadily as he had grown up…matured…and finally grown old…and passed on.

It had all…been too quickly for her…

Too quickly. From one angle, it didn't seem fair…But on the other hand, it was. Death wasn't something that she should look at with disdain. It was as natural as breathing air…And it wasn't forever…Not really.

It was a mere transition from this life and onto the next; the afterlife.

The most important thing was that Erwin had been happy whilst he was still with Cielo and her. She and Cielo had taken care of him the best they could…They had showered him with all the love that they could bestow upon him…

And he had been a good companion; a friend. He may not have been human, but there was always that deep bond between the three of them.

It may sound horribly ludicrous to other people, but to Cielo and Sera, it meant the world. It made perfect sense. It transcended the barriers of species. Erwin may not have been able to speak, and he may have had fur and walked on all fours, but he felt sensations and emotions just as a human being would…

He had been able to feel affection…sadness…loneliness…fear…loyalty. He had had dreams as well…

And if that wasn't human, she didn't know what was.

'Thank you Erwin…' Sera whispered to herself.

She was thankful to him. If it weren't for Erwin, she wouldn't have met Cielo…If Erwin hadn't been under that bridge on that day, Cielo wouldn't have stopped over there and noticed him…

He wouldn't have met her…

She wouldn't be having that special someone…She would've still been alone…

If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have had spent memorable but fleeting years…Years of pure happiness.

She then chuckled a bit.

Ah! It wasn't goodbye! She'd meet Erwin again! She, after all, believed in Kitty Heaven!

Her mother may have been a recluse and was wary of people as the ever skeptic, but she was right about one thing though.

'Heaven…is what we make of it…' Sera thought to herself; mentally repeating what her mother had told her when she was little.

Yes.

She was confident; now, more than ever. She and Cielo would meet Erwin once more…

Soon, their little funeral procession had come to an end and the two of them had begun to walk away…hand in hand.

She smiled and so did he.

She wasn't alone anymore…

He wasn't alone anymore…

Never again. And as for Erwin; they may not be able to see him or hear him, but he would always be there. There was more to this life than living and dying…

Even when the shell had died and had withered away into nothingness, their souls, their consciousness would always live on…

And as long as they were loved, they would never really die…

They would live on…

Forever.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

Erwin?

Yes. It's Schrödinger's first name. Erwin Schrödinger from Schrödinger's Cat. Quantum Mechanics. Look it up.


End file.
